The present invention relates to a monolythic multilayer chip inductor and method for making same.
Monolythic multilayer chip inductors exist in the prior art, but there is a need for such an inductor which can be easily manufactured in large quantities, and which provides an improved reliability in operation.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved monolythic multilayer chip inductor and method for making same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved monolythic multilayer chip inductor having a plurality of conductor coils stacked above one another and sandwiched between ferrite layers, and having end cap terminals at opposite edges thereof.
A further object of the present invention is the provision on an improved monolythic multilayer chip inductor which can be manufactured in large quantities on a single sheet of material, later to be cut apart into individual inductors.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for making a monolythic multilayer chip inductor which permits the coils to be precisely registered and centered above one another from one layer to the other.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved monolythic multilayer chip inductor and method for making same which is simple in construction, easy to manufacture, and efficient and reliable in operation.